


Effulgency

by Minutia_R



Category: Dogsbody - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once, she held him in her arms.</i>
</p>
<p>Kathleen and Sirius, post-book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effulgency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon. The prompt: "Dogsbody, Sirius & Kathleen, observatory"

Once she held him in her arms, and felt his heartbeat through layers of shabby nightdress and fur; she sees him again at the other end of a telescope, bright and beautiful, stiff rubber pressing into the flesh around her eye. He says he's the same. But that's a lie.


End file.
